fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Bind
Doomulus Bind is a member of the Doomuli. He was a former Jajin that was added into the Doomuli following the takeover of his homeworld. He has the ability to use webbing to tie down his opponents, release a power he created known as the "Human Beam", and cast fields of blinding darkness. The character was created by as a somewhat weaker Doomuli that could be used as a filler villain, but also wanted to make a character that could utilize the Human Beam ability. Doomulus Bind is a Doomuli that was a former Jajin, a species that was born from demons from hell that took over the humans of their planet. As such, Doomulus Bind can visit hell as well as attend his duties in the mortal plane as well. Seeing humans as weak due to his species conquering them and eradicating them, Doomulus Bind uses an ability known as the Human Beam to transform his foes into what he sees as inferior beings. He then can bind them with black spider webs and completely cut off their sight using Blinding Darkness fields. Description Doomulus Bind is a tall Doomulus at 6 feet and 6 inches tall. He has tall, demon-like horns that form a crest around his forehead. Fish-like fins pop out of the side of his head. His body is plated in Doomuli metals, giving him an armored look that's capped off with two rather large shoulder pads. Personality Doomulus Bind is a merciless demon that works for the Doomuli, usually working either under direct orders from his superiors to assist in planetary conquest or spending time in Fantendoverse's Hell to relax and torture. Doomulus Bind is one of the few Doomuli that still identifies under their original species, being a quite devoted follower of the Jajin's history and wishing to keep their rule and expanding it to other planets. What Doomulus Bind does not realize, ironically enough, is that the Jajins were actually a product of demon and humans, making his own hatred of them somewhat hypocritical. The original demons his people hailed from could not actually last that long outside of Hell and thus the human DNA that makes up half of his own DNA allows him to stay tethered to the mortal realm where he flourishes. Due to his own ignorance of this untold history, Doomulus Bind sees humans as something far weaker than him and invented the Human Beam, which will transform his opponent into a human. He enjoys toying with his opponents, but if they keep giving him trouble he quickly becomes upset and angry, often making unwise decisions during the course of battle. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Bind has three primary abilities he draws from. The first, webbing, is a black thick webbing that can immobilize someone quickly due to the rope being sticky and hard to break. Within hours it hardens and becomes possible to break, but it requires power tools like a jackhammer. The second, the Human Beam, allows Doomulus Bind to transform his opponent into a human. This limits their abilities to what humans are naturally allowed to do, which isn't actually as weakening as the Beorn Beam, although it disables some very powerful abilities like Galaxy Rend or Descension. The third, Blinding Darkness, allows Doomulus Bind to create pure black smokey darkness that can wrap and blind opponents so long as it remains on them. It can be diminished and defeated by light attacks, although it also allows Doomulus Bind to create walls of it that make it much harder to accurately fight him. Doomulus Bind also has the ability to visit Hell and by extension, quite a bit of the Spirit Universe if he desires. Specific Abilities Appearances TBA Relationships The Doomuli Doomulus Bind has a great relationship with the Doomuli, often joining his fellow Doomuli on planetary conquest missions. He has a crush on Doomulus Twine and despises Doomulus Thai, another Doomulus that identifies heavily with their original species... which happens to be a human. Gallery DoomulusBind.png|Doomulus Bind's artwork DoomulBindBeorn.png|Doomulus Bind as a Beorn Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Doomuli Category:Doomuli Members Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Homosexual Characters